Ties That Bind
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: Her time growing up was terrible. The sadistic way she was treated was worse, and when she thought it couldn't get any worse, it does...
1. Things Start Off A Little Rough

**AN: This is my newest wrestling story, starring my couple Mickie James and Brett Morris**. **This story takes place while the two are teens, and needless to say, it is an AU (Alternate Universe) story. With that said, here we go.**

**Chapter One: Things Start Off A Little Rough **

_Needless to say, Mickie's life growing up was, in lamest terms, really fucked up. Where did it start? Where do most problems with this type of magnitude usually start. At home. Her mom and Mickie would be at odds over almost anything. In reality, it was her mother's fault really. She would drink all of the time, and when she got really drunk and angry, she would beat Mickie, and she would really give it to her at random. Sometimes, it got really bad, and Mickie's mother would beat her unconscious, and leave her where she dropped. That is not it, not in the least, ladies and gentlemen._

_At the age of fifteen, her mom would bring any man that she would find while she was out drinking. That wouldn't bother Mickie at all, but some, and let's face it, more than enough, all of them were most likely seedy characters with a record that was not clean, of course. Anyways, she would bring these guys home usually while Mickie was asleep in her room. Then whenever the guy that her mom brought home was done with her, they would come in with her, and take their turn with her. _

_One time, this guy with big tattoos on his arms, and long greasy hair, came into her room while she was asleep, and she bolted up as soon as he stepped into her room. She began to fight this guy as if she was fighting for her life, and in essence, she was. It didn't matter in the end though. The guy was way bigger than she was, and was able to overpower her. He pinned her down, and had his way with her. When he left, he would laugh as if what he did was something to be proud of. Mickie was left there, crying herself to sleep._

_Out of all of the hell that she went through, however, there was a ray of sunshine in her life, and that was a close male friend of hers named Brett Morris. She has known him for a little while now. She was glad that he was in her life, for the reason that he was in a similar situation. He wasn't being abused, but he was the man of the house, and I mean that literally. His dad died a year earlier, and now he was the man in the house with his two older sisters, Kat and Kim, along with his mom, Lora. They treated Mickie as a member of the family with no problem, and that is what she needed in her life. The thing that_ _really got to the two of them as they grew older, was that they were starting to notice each other, and in a way that would make them more than friends._

_Mickie knew that something big was going to happen between the two of them, and now those things are going to happen really soon, of course._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Mickie was sitting in Brett's room, laying on his bed, watching him playing his video games. She really didn't have anything to do right now, because her mom was out, getting drunk most likely, and seeing as how this was the best place to hang out with her friend, this being his room in his house, she felt like that she had another home. She placed her hands behind her head, and sighed constantly. She could really get used to being here.

"Man, you are really making yourself comfortable over there, aren't you?" Brett laughed, kidding around with Mickie.

"Your bed is comfortable, that is why." Mickie laughed, nudging her friend's back with her bare foot.

"So, what's been going on at home?" Brett almost asked her out of nowhere.

"Well enough. I am alive and here, aren't I?" Mickie asked him. Brett sighed really loudly, meaning that Mickie was starting to get on his nerves. She hated to do that to someone who really cared about her, but in all honesty, it really was not Brett's business to wonder what he was going through.

"Jesus. Talking to you and trying to have a conversation at the same time is like pulling fucking teeth." Brett moaned.

"Really, though, things are going alright at home. Me and my mom get into it frequently, but things are really fine." Mickie said. She looked at the wall clock, and saw that it was after eight in the evening. She slipped her shoes back on, grabbed her backpack, and her jacket as well.

"Look, in all sincerity, if you need somewhere to stay for the night, I am right here, and not far away, okay?" Brett told her in a serious and almost fatherly tone of voice.

"Thanks for caring about me so much, but I will be fine." Mickie said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then, bye." Brett said, watching his friend walk out the door to his room.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Mickie hated about coming home, was coming home. That, and she did not know what she was going to face once she entered her home. As she stood out on her front porch, she took a deep breath, and went inside. She looked around, and besides the fact that the house was still standing, it was eerily quiet. Mickie wondered if something was wrong, but then she just shook off the bad feeling that she was having, and went upstairs to her room.<p>

There was something about the fact being in her house alone that really got to her, or rather made Mickie really think. Something probably happened to her mom, or she is probably staying over at someone's house for the night. Either way, it wasn't something that she could really think about now.

With a sigh of relief, Mickie changed into her pajamas, crawled into bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is plenty more to come, so stay tuned for that. What is going to happen? Read and find out!<strong>


	2. The Next Morning After

**AN: Well, in this chapter, Mickie gets used to being at home by herself while her mom is out somewhere with god knows who. Trust me, something is brewing for a big event in the future...**

**Chapter Two: The Next Morning After**

Mickie eyes opened almost on cue the next morning, and she felt as though something was really wrong here. Her mom didn't come home last night, and she felt that she was not here this morning either. That alone made her almost smile, because she wouldn't have to deal with the drunk and violent ways that her own mother would have, and towards her own flesh and blood, no less.

She quickly crawled out of bed, and went over to her closet, shedding her pajamas as she went. She pulled out a red t-shirt, her shoes, and a pair of jeans, and quickly slipped them on. She went to grab her backpack, and slide it on her back. She was out the door, and up the street towards her school before her mother could even think about what happened, not that she would care anyway. But as she was walking, there was this nagging feeling that something bad might have happened to her, but for some really weird reason, Mickie wasn't caring about that, she just wanted to get on with her life, with or without her mom in it.

* * *

><p>As Mickie was sitting in her final class of the day, she looked around at the various kids that were either listening to the teacher going on about equations and what not, and other kids were either asleep, or doing other things, like pretending to pay attention, and playing handheld video games. That is what Brett was doing, because Mickie looked back, and saw him reading his Algebra book, but he was really playing his PSP. Mickie couldn't help but laugh under her breath as she watched him. He was really something, after all. Then she thought back to what he said about a day earlier. If she needed anything, she could always come to him about anything.<p>

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and the end of school. Mickie grabbed her stuff, and began her walk home. She was looking forward to spending her time in her room alone, and that is what she was going to be, alone.

"Where ever she is, I hope that she is alright, and if she isn't where in the fuck is she?" Mickie asked as she began her light trek home.

* * *

><p>Not soon after school let out for the day, Mickie found herself sitting in her room, doing her homework. That is what she would usually do while she was waiting for her mom to come back home. It was really strange. Even though she and her mom were not on really good terms a lot of the times, it was really difficult to live without her. She did rely on her for a lot of things, she was actually her only role of support.<p>

Soon enough, there was a knock on the door, and Mickie quickly ran to answer it. She saw through a nearby window, that it was Brett at the door, dressed in a pair of jeans, some sneakers, and a black t-shirt. Mickie quickly fixed the sweats and t-shirt that she was wearing, and her messed hair, and answered the door. Brett smiled at her, and began his usual schtick that he would do with Mickie once he got there.

"Why hello. I was just wondering if you would like to buy some magazines from me today, you lovely young lady?" Brett said, joking around with his friend.

"Okay, jackass, what do you want, and why are you here?" Mickie asked her, putting her hands on her hips.

"Really? I am just here to hang out with you, because my mom is cooking at home, and it really stinks over there." Brett said, waving his hand in front of his nose to drive the point home. "Since it is about an hour before dinner time, and since I also have some time to kill, I figured that I might as well come over here to see what you were doing."

"Fine, come on in." Mickie said, opening the door, and letting her friend inside. Brett walked right inside, and sat on the couch. Mickie took a seat across from him, and smiled at him.

"Where is your mom? I haven't seen her in a few days." Brett stated.

"Out of town, most likely." Mickie said. "She didn't tell me that she was going anywhere, so I really don't know where she is."

"Really? So you are here all alone?" Brett asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"Yeah, so? I am used to her doing this all of the time, she will be back in a day or two." Mickie said calmly.

Brett couldn't believe what she was hearing. His friend, who was only about 16 years old, was basically living by herself most of the time and raising herself as well. If that wasn't enough, it sounded as if something like this happened on a pretty basis around here. Mickie sounded like she was so used to it, because she talked about it as if it was no big deal.

He also knew certain things about his friends mom that would piss anyone off and he wanted to call Mickie on it. Brett didn't want to pry or hurt his friend unintentionally, so he just let it go as if it was nothing to really think about.

"Alright, if you say so." Brett said, in a tone of voice that sounded as if he was struggling to get those words out.

"Brett. It is really sweet that you are worried about me, but I am going to be fine, but my mother is going to be back soon enough." Mickie said.

"Okay, I believe you." Brett said. In his mind, though, he knew that was to be taken with a grain of salt.

"Look, I have to get out of here. You want to come with me?" Brett asked, almost pleading with her to leave her for her sake.

"Nope. I am fine here by myself." Mickie smiled.

"Alright, if you don't want to be here by yourself, my window is always open. Later." Brett said, walking out the screen door, and up the street to his house. Mickie just sat at the doorway, and watched her friend leave her behind. He really did care about her, and just from talking to him, Mickie could tell that she didn't believe her when she was talking about how her mom was just out of town and that she was going to be back really soon.

Hell, even Mickie didn't believe that. But someone had to be hopeful about the type of things that were going on, why not her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things are going to end there for now because I don't see the point of dragging on the big plot change over two chapters, and where Mickie's mom went is going to be found out in the next one, so stay tuned for that!<strong>


	3. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**AN: Mickie finds out some news about her mom, it is both good and bad. What is she in for, exactly? Read and find out!**

**Chapter Three: A Series of Unfortunate Events**

The minute that Mickie woke up the next morning, she knew something was wrong. She sat up in her bed, and looked around in the dimly lit home. Something was off about this, something was just not right in the home. She climbed out of her bed, and walked out towards the kitchen. She looked in the refrigerator, and saw that there was nothing in there, besides some spoiled food, and other stuff that she was not going to touch.

_Guess I am skipping breakfast again... _Mickie told herself. She looked around for a clock in the room, and saw that school was about to start. She stood there for a few moments, contemplating not going, because even if she was to go right now and get ready before school, there was no way that she was going to be on time.

After the clock struck nine, she told herself there was no way that she was going to school right now, basically because school started at eight and it was nine o'clock right now. She sighed, and wondered what she was going to do. Mickie sighed, and went upstairs to look at TV.

"I wonder what's on tv right now?" Mickie asked herself. With a sigh, she went back upstairs to her room.

Later in the day she was in for a bigger surprise...

* * *

><p>Brett knew the minute that he arrived at school that something was wrong. He looked around, and went to a certain locker, and realized that Mickie was not there at school today. That worried him, because he knew that in the back of his mind, and he was damn sure that Mickie knew this too, that her mom was not coming back. Whether or not she was still alive, that was something that needed to be figured out real quick.<p>

Brett wondered what he should do after school. Then he figured that he should swing by Mickie's house to check on her. Yeah, that is what he should do.

Then it was settled. The second that school let out, he was going to swing by, and see what was going on with his friend.

* * *

><p>With a cheeseburger and some fries in his hand, Brett walked up to Mickie's front door. Once there, he was about to knock on her front door, but he saw it was unlocked and just the screen door was there. Being morally curious, he peered inside to see what she was doing, but he saw that she was on the phone with someone, most likely it being her mom, of course.<p>

"Mom, mom. When are you coming home?" Mickie asked her. "Oh, you're not? No, it's fine. I will be alright on my own. Yeah, have a good life, you uncaring bitch!"

Mickie then ripped out the phone from the wall, and threw it into the next room. She was about to cry but then she saw Brett standing in the doorway, looking concerned.

Fixing herself, she looked to her male friend, and said, "Hey, Brett."

"Hi." Brett said in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Come on in, make yourself at home." Mickie said. Brett only smiled, and walked into the home. The minute that he entered, he realized that the TV was gone, and various other things were missing in the home.

"Uh, where's your TV?" Brett asked her as he took a seat on the couch.

"I had to pawn it for money." Mickie said sadly.

"You pawned your mom's TV? Mickie, she's not coming back." Brett said.

"How would you know? Maybe she has just gotten held up somewhere. You don't know that for sure." Mickie said getting defensive.

"Look I didn't mean it like that, it's just that I-"

"Just go, Brett." Mickie said in a hurt tone of voice. Brett knew that once she said that, it was time to go.

"Look, sorry if I offended you in any way, but I just worry about you being over here alone, because if anything happened to you, I would lose it. It is because I lo-care about you." Brett said. He left the meal that he got for her on the couch, and walked out the front door.

Mickie grabbed the meal, and began to eat it.

"Lovable jerk." Mickie said with a full mouth.

* * *

><p>Brett was sitting at home, thinking about what had just transpired between him and Mickie. She is in trouble, and her mom just up and left her. He knew that he had to do something about it, but what can he do? She seems as if she doesn't want any help, and it was only a matter of time before something bad is going to happen to her.<p>

"Brett?" Kim, the middle sister said, opening the door and stepping inside.

"What?" Brett answered looking up from his bed, and looking at her.

"Someone told me that Mickie's mom has abandoned her. Is that true?" She asked, sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah. Her mom is in the wind. Ran off with some guy and left her alone." Brett said.

"Wow, what is she going to do?" Kim asked him.

"I don't know, but she can't stay over there by herself. Especially because the house is going to be taken away very soon, anyway." Brett asked.

"Well, if there is anything I can do, tell me." Kim said, getting up and walking out the door.

"I will. Thanks." Brett said as she closed his door. Brett sat there for a moment, thinking about what he should do, then he felt as though something was happening at Mickie's house. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his weapon for protection, and began to run towards Mickie's house.

* * *

><p>Mickie was sitting in her house alone, when she heard someone coming in from her front door. She assumed that it was Brett coming in again to check on her, so she walked downstairs to cuss him out.<p>

"That asshole, why won't he leave me alone?" Mickie mumbled walking down the steps to her living room. "Hey dick, leave me alone..." Mickie walked down the steps, and got a big surprise.

It wasn't Brett, but two unknown men trying to rob her house.

"Grab her!" One of the men shouted. One man threw himself at Mickie, and she took off towards her room, knocking stuff down in the process. She got in her room, and pulled her dresser in front of the door. She could feel them trying to get in the room. Mickie's only hope of escape was to get out by her window. She opened the window, and was on the sill just as the door was broken down. She saw one of them raise a gun to her, and she dropped to the ground just as a bullet whizzed by her. They continued to fire as she ran up the street.

"God, I hope that I run into someone." Mickie prayed as she continued to run.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, the final two chapters are coming up next. Thanks for reading, and watch to see what happens next!<strong>


	4. Mickie Moves In

**AN: I thought that this story was going to be five chapters, but in all honesty, that fifth chapter was unnecessary. So this is going to be the final chapter. With that said, the story will conclude right now.**

**Chapter Four: Mickie Moves In**

Brett walked towards Mickie's house, trying to get her to leave that place. She was all alone, and Brett knew that being there with no way to support herself is a bad move on her part, because everything is going to get cut off eventually. To make matters worse, he knows that with her luck and with the ways that things are going lately, she was going to be in trouble. Brett just sighed, and looked around the street that he stopped on. After taking a deep breath, he continued on.

The minute, almost to an exact second that he took another step, Brett heard gunshots coming from the street that Mickie lived on. The moment that he heard that, Brett's heart almost stopped beating.

"Mickie." Brett said, fear for his friend rising with every passing moment. Grabbing what he had with him for protection, Brett began to sprint towards the home that Mickie was staying.

Something bad was happening, and if Mickie was in trouble...With what he was carrying, something bad was going to happen now.

* * *

><p>Brett was on her street, and he could hear gunshots ringing out in separate bursts. He looked all around for Mickie, but he didn't see her anywhere. He was about to run to her house, when he saw her running from some men. He didn't know who they were, and he didn't care, but when they caught her and threw her to the ground in a nearby wooded area, that is when Brett realized that he needed to do something.<p>

This something, however, was going to change their lives for the good, ironically.

* * *

><p>Mickie found herself being pinned to the grass by these ugly, overweight men, and they were trying with all their might to try and get her clothes off of her. She was trying with all her might, by kicking and screaming, clawing at their faces with her hands and nails. Then one guy forced her hands above her head while the other one struck her in the face, and continued to rip apart at Mickie's clothes.<p>

_Oh god, someone help me! _Mickie pleaded within her own mind.

Just when all hope was lost, a single gunshot rang out, and with no effort, Mickie was able to kick off the body that was on her, and that man along with the other man took off running.

Mickie looked around, and saw Brett running towards her, holding a pistol in his hands. He looked around for someone, and helped her to her feet.

"Are you all right?" Brett asked Mickie.

"Yeah, thank you." Mickie said, hugging her friend tightly.

"It's not over yet. The cops are coming, and I have to explain this mess to them as well." Brett said, still holding his friend close.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, there was a lot of explaining to do. Brett handed over the gun that he was holding to the cops that arrived on the scene. The gun that he was holding just happened to be a cops gun, Brett's dad was the original owner, and the guys at the department knew Brett, and with that alone, Brett was out of the police station within a matter of hours, but that is not where it ended.<p>

Mickie still had to explain her situation to Brett's mom, and that was not going to be easy.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we are listening." Lora said as she sat on the couch, flanked by her two daughters, Kat and Kim.<p>

"Well, here goes." Mickie said. "Me and my mom were at odds for a while now, and she said that she was going out of town for a while to visit some family and friends. That was about a week ago, and a few days ago, she told me that she lied about visiting some family, and she really just wanted to leave me because I was a hassle to raise."

"So you were on your own for this whole time?" Lora asked her.

"Yeah." Mickie answered. "It was getting pretty bad, too. Just before Brett came over one day, I found an eviction notice on the door, and that meant that I was going to be on the street eventually."

"Damn." Kat said under her breath.

"What am I going to do?" Mickie asked them.

Lora didn't immediately respond to the question, which meant that she was obviously thinking about the situation. Calling child Services was both a good move and a bad move. Good because it would give her the help that she needed. On the other hand, it would be a bad move because Mickie and her son Brett were really close. Breaking the two of them up would no doubly hurt them both really badly. So there was only one thing that she could really do.

"Fine. You can bunk here until we can think of something." Lora answered.

"Are you sure?" Mickie asked.

"Sure, there's no point of calling child services for this. By the time that they will get to your case, you will be 18 anyway, so you might as well stay here with us." Lora said.

Mickie got up and crossed the room, and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks. You won't regret this." Mickie said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"No problem. I know I won't." Lora said, smiling back.

* * *

><p><strong>MONTHS LATER...<strong>

Things were going good. Mickie was living with Brett happily as can be. She settled in, and it didn't take long for her to feel as though she was a member of the family. Brett was happy too, his friend was in his life for good, and their friendship was growing stronger as each minute rolled past. Things couldn't be better.

One night, while everyone was asleep, Mickie found herself wandering through the house quietly, dressed in only one of Brett's t-shirts and her tiny shorts. She slowly crept to the bottom of the steps, and into Brett's room, where he was sleeping peacefully. She stood at the doorway, and watched him sleep without a care in the world.

She crossed the room, and sat near the edge, looking at her best friend closely. He certainly has gotten handsome in the past few years, and she wondered if she should take a risk on him.

She ran her hand through his golden hair, and smiled happily.

"I love you, Brett." Mickie whispered. She gave him a light kiss, and snuggled up against him, and went to sleep.

This is where she should have been, all along.

**THE END**


End file.
